New Love and New Hate
by FoodStamps1
Summary: The third story to the Robinwhisker saga! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS BUT I DO OWN ROBINWHISKER AND THIS STORY!to understand this you gotta read "The begining" then "The Prophecy"


Warriorhood

Chapter 1

Robinwhisker had been running through the forest for a long time and was now at the edge of the Thunderpath. _ I'm going to cross! _Robinwhisker thought after wondering if she was _really _doing the right thing. Robinwhsiker put one paw on the Thunderpath and looked for any monsters. None were in sight. Robinwhsiker bravely took another step and rushed towards the brush on the other side. It was moon high. Robinwhisker had safely crossed and was looking for a decent place to sleep for the night. She was looking for quite a while when she came across a hallow log. Robinwhisker crawled inside. She curled up in the middle and gently fell asleep. She dreamed that she was walking through the forest. Robinwhisker was following a fresh trail of mouse. All of a sudden, everything went black. She smelled the air for any sign of where she was…. nothing. A thick fog emerged. Just when she thought she was done for, a ginger tom appeared. He spoke, "Robinwhisker, you have done as I said and you must now journey farther to fulfill the prophecy." From his words Robinwhisker recognized him "Firestar! Don't go!" Before she finished he had already disappeared and the fog had turned to an eerie purple. Another figure appeared. The figure was easily recognizable from its ginger coat and black paws. "Hawkfire!" blurted Robinwhisker, "I'm sorry I left… I had to! Please don't leave me!" pleaded Robinwhisker. The figure stood put but didn't change her deeply disappointed expression and faded away with the strange fog. Robinwhisker ran toward the fading cat hoping to end up _somewhere_ but couldn't escape the black prison. All of a sudden, she was awoken by a Windclan tom… so I thought. He obviously smelled of Windclan but Robinwhisker had never seen him at gatherings or anything of that sort. The tom was brown with a tiger-stripe pattern in his fur and glowing green eyes. What caught her attention mostly was his scar on his left eye. Robinwhisker jumped to her paws and shouted, "Who are you?" Robinwhisker was ready to attack if necessary.

Chapter 2

The tom looked at Robinwhisker and smiled, "It's O.K Thunderclanner I'm not going to attack you but one question… why are you on our territory?" The tom said in a respectful tone. Robinwhisker stared at him and narrowed her eyes, "It's something important that _you_ have no bisness in!" spat Robinwhisker as she started to walk away. Before she could move but an inch the tom stopped her and said "I'm Timberclaw, your name?" Robinwhisker stared up at him with a glimmer of liking in her bright blue eyes. "Robinwhisker….. but why haven't I seen you before?" at her question Timberclaw twitched his tail nervously and replied, "Ummmm….it's nothing important….Where are you headed to?" Robinwhisker remembered how she had willingly left her clan for what…. a _ghost_! "Well ….actually… I don't really know…. I haven't really known what I've been doing or why I'm doing anything lately." Robinwhisker meowed with her ears and head drooping. Timberclaw looked at her sympathetically and found out that he liked her more than just a friend. "If it makes you feel any better I'll travel with you." Timberclaw offered, "Really?" Robinwhisker mewed with hope filling her voice. Timberclaw looked at her gently and said, "Of course!" Robinwhisker jumped up and smiled gracefully. " Great! I'm going to go wherever my instincts tell me to… for the meantime, I'm hungry I'm going hunting." Robinwhisker meowed cheerfully. She padded out of the tree and opened her mouth to let the scents of the forest in. A fairly recognizable scent crossed her mind. _Rabbit_, she thought. Timberclaw! I found a fresh scent of rabbit, c'mon" Robinwhisker called. Robinwhisker had started to follow the trail when Timberclaw looked up. Timberclaw hadn't eaten' in _moons_ and was very hungry. As he stopped thinking about his hunger he heard a sudden, harsh mew saying, "SHHH, its right over there, I don't want to scare it off so stay here!" He looked up to see it was Robinwhisker saying the command. Timberclaw nodded and got down in a comfortable, downwind, position. Robinwhisker was already heading towards the rabbit. The rabbit stood unaware of the danger which stood, and walked, towards it not even five feet away. Robinwisker stopped right behind the brush of the clearing revealing the rabbit. The rabbit sensed her and looked around frantically. Before it realized what was going on Robinwhisker pounced with amazing leg power and landed directly on the rabbit with a gentle touch of a paw to the ground. "An_** amazing**_ kill, Robinwhisker" Timberclaw complimented. "Thank you" Robinwhisker said. She dropped the kill and offered all of it to Timberclaw. "_ All _of it?" the tom asked. "Yes, you look horribly thin you need the strength to travel and I'm sure there'll be more for me along the way" she assured. Timberclaw shrugged and took the rabbit thankfully. Timberclaw was more thankful than he could show for he was more full than he had been since he was ran out of Windclan.

Chapter 3

Robinwhisker and Timberclaw were walking down the path. It was almost sun down and Robinwhiskers paws were aching enough to drive her mad. She had opened her mouth to take an immense inhale when the scent of cat following them. She turned around quickly and curled her lips back in a snarl. Robinwhisker had her ears laid flat against her head, any cat would have run away at how fierce she looked. "WHO ARE YOU!" she yelled. There was no answer. "WHAT CLAN ARE YOU? WH-" she was interrupted by a cat walking in from the brush. The cat was a tom with grey fur that almost looked blue. "Robinwhisker!" the cat said joyfully. Robinwhisker had a cross expression when she finally recognized the tom "Icefeather?" She asked. Timberclaw had tensed up and stopped as soon as Robinwhisker started to yell but he started to relaxe. "Yeah it's me!" Icefeather meowed with a large smile. Robinwhisker smiled as well and greeted him. "What're you doing here anyway?" asked Robinwhisker, "Well… at the warrior ceremony when Starclan told you to leave I felt the urge to follow you so after the fire dyed away and yowls of disapproval started I snuck after you." Icefeather explained. "Oh…" Robinwhisker replied a little displeased. "I suppose you're traveling with us as well?" Robinwhisker asked. Icefeather looked confused for a second and came to the conclusion, "Oh, ummm… yeah, I am!" Robinwhisker accepted and nodded. Timberclaw ceased is tenseness and nudged Robinwhisker, "What, Timberclaw?" she mewed slightly annoyed, "It's sundown… we should rest for the night." he explained. Robinwhisker twitched her tail to say that she understood and twitched it again to signal them to follow her. As Icefeather and Timberclaw followed her farther into the unknown territory Icefeather caught scent of a mouse and announced he was going after it. Timberclaw didn't care much but Robinwhisker acknowledged him and told him to go ahead.

Robinwhisker and Timberclaw had reached a small cave and layed down to rest. Robinwhisker had a pleasant dream, she was having a dream of her past when her and Icefeather had met. Robinwhisker was a kit and had strayed from her mother one night in the woods and was exploring a little farther from camp than she had ever been. She was sniffing a plant when the grey tom crashed into her accidently. He had a small cut over his left eye and looked as if he was running for hours. "Sorry! I got lost and…" but he was interrupted by Robinkit pouncing on him, "You should watch where your going next time! Anyway it's O.K I got lost too." "Well it's kinda' hard to sees when you're looking behind you to make sure you aren't in danger." He replied much more calmly this time. "Well, I guess that makes sense… well, why do you have a cut above your eye?" Robinkit asked "Oh, this? Well I also got a cut on my flank, see," he mewed as he showed her his other wound. "I found a rogue and they didn't really like that I did so they clawed at me…. They would have finished me if I didn't run so quickly to avoid them." He proclaimed. Robinkit was angry now, "Where are they? I'll take care of 'em!" Robinkit said with complete determination. Icefeather announced his doubts and the dangers of just being alone and had convinced Robinkit not to go and challenge the rogue. They walked silently back to the camp with Robinwhisker to lead the way since she knew where she was going. They arrived back at the camp and Icekit shared his concerns with Rainstar and walked over to where Robinkit was sitting. "Oh, hey!" Robinkit said as he approached, "What's your name again?" she asked since he never mentioned it. "Mine? My name is Icekit yours?" "I'm Robinkit." "Nice to meet you, now you got to wake up…." By the sudden unfamiliar words of "wake up" she did as the words said, she woke up. She looked around and Timber claw was curled in the corner and Icefeather was still hunting. It was moon high and she was a little worried about Icefeather. She decided to try to sleep more but ended up staying awake the rest of the night. When dawn came and Timberclaw awoke they continued down the trail immediately. They had been walking for an hour when Icefeather came out of nowhere. He looked up and said, "Do you guys smell that?" "What are you talking about, Icefeather?" asked Timberclaw. Robinwhisker was wondering the same thing but didn't bother asking about it. Robinwhisker did smell something, she recognized it was the scent of an enemy clan…. Shadowclan to be exact. "Are we in Shadowclan territory?" Robinwhisker asked "No, why do you ask?" Timberclaw wondered, "The smell Icefeather is talking about, it's the scent of Shadowclan." Robinwhisker said. Timberclaw looked surprised and ashamed at the same time. Robinwhisker looked at him and realized that he was in partial pain, "Timberclaw? Are you O.K?" she asked. "No!" He said sharply. Robinwhisker flinched at the sharpness in his tone. She grew annoyed with the way she was treating her, "And why do you think you have the authority to do that!" she spat, "Listen! I'm Windclan or…. I _WAS_ Windclan! I could have warned them!" he said almost at a yell with teared eyes. "What do you mean?" Robinwhisker said. Timberclaw looked down and caught the trail of the Shadowclan scent. He realized it led straight for the Windclan camp and warned the others.

Chapter 4

Timberclaw led a speeding charge toward the Windclan camp. Timberclaw was far ahead of everyone but Robinwhisker was quickly gaining from the anticipation of going into battle. Robinwhisker had a fighting spirit and would turn no battle down unless wisdom took over. Robinwhisker was more focused on what Timberclaw meant by "_…or… I _was_ in Windclan_..." she hardly grasped the danger of the present situation until she heard angry yowls arising from up ahead. Eagerness flooding her veins, Robinwhisker dashed forward and ran straight through the brush with Timberclaw hot on her heels. The clearing was a bloody sight with dead cats lying everywhere. She noticed the limp figure of Crackedstar near the western edge of the clearing. The Shadowclan leader was fighting the Windclan deputy Cloudmane and was evenly matched. While Robinwhisker stared in horror and eagerness at the same time, Timberclaw and Icefeather joined the battle. A Shadowclan warrior snuck up on Robinwhisker and pounced on her while biting her neck leaving a nasty wound. Robinwhisker had been in this situation before and knew how to get out of it. Robinwhisker rolled over while staying silent and as her weight weighed on the warriors he let go to gasp for air. As he caught his breath Robinwhisker Stuck her tail straight up stood on the tip of her paws and stood in such a position it would make any tom want to embrace her. She let her eye lids fall halfway to look even more tempting. As the Shadowclan warrior looked up he became mesmerized by the beautiful sight he walked slowly toward her and she led him out of the camp. As soon as she got him behind the rush she pounce and knocked him clear off his paws and pinned him. He looked confused, and then enraged as he realized he had been fooled. She bent her head for the kill and the poor tom was done. Robinwhisker dashed back through the wall of brush and continued to fight.

At the start of twilight the cats were becoming tired but the raging battle wore on. It was stopped finally by the Shadowclan leader, Bloodstar. He was crouched over the pile of fur under him that was with no doubt the body of Cloudmane. He shouted, "Shadowclan! We have won!" his triumph was to much for Robinwhisker and Timberclaw to bear. The two sprang for Bloodstar and left two horrible gashes on each flank. Bloodstar yowled in pain and rolled over. Robinwhisker pounced on top of him and curled her lips in a snarl. Her ears were flat against her head and her eyes burned through your soul like fire. Bloodstar flinched at the sight and begged to keep his life but Robinwhisker showed no mercy and ended his life just as she did the other warrior.

The remaining Shadowclan warriors had left and Robinwhisker was making sure all the wounded were tended to. As everyone was assembling and gossiping about the strangers Robinwhisker heard two queens talking saying, "is that Timberclaw?" said a brown tabby with hazel eyes, "I think it is, whats he doing here?" said the other through narrow eyes. They kept at the conversation for a few minutes and then walked over to Timberclaw and asked his name. He told them his name and they widened their eyes then hissed angrily. Robinwhisker grew frustrated at the fact that two cats that they had just saved were challenging their savor. Robinwhisker trotted slowly over o the queens and said calmly, "Why are you to hissing at one who just saved your very lives?" "Because hes not allowed here!" hissed the brown tabby "And why-" "Because I was ran out of the clan!" interrupted. Robinwhisker stared in shock and disbelief at this and ran off with teary eyes. The two queens paid no attention to her and continued hissing at Timberclaw. Timberclaw chased after Robinwhisker and found her crying near a tree stump not to far away. "Robinwisker I-" "Leave me be!" yowled Robinwhisker as she ran back toward the camp. Timberclaw looked very ashamed and slowly followed. Robinwhisker reached the camp shortly and climbed on the high rock. "Windclan warriors, queens, apprentices,elders,and kits! You have been freed from Shadowclans fowl grip and are free to choose another leader and strengthened Windclan to the stronghold it once was!" yowls of uneasiness came but so did yowls of approval. As Robinwhisker said more encouraging words the entire clan was agreeing. As Robinwhisker was assured that the clan was safe she smiled to herself and walked out of the camp full of pride.

Chapter 5

Robinwhisker, Icefeather, and Timberclaw were heading down the path again freshly fueled from a good nights rest. Timberclaw had sorted out the tension between him and Robinwhisker so everything was alright. Icefeather scent many rabbits and asked Timberclaw to join him. The two toms headed off into the brush and left Robinwhisker alone in unfamiliar territory. Minutes had passed and Timberclaw walked into the clearing with a rabbit in his mouth. Timberclaw padded over to were she was sitting and dropped the rabbit at her paw and meowed, "Robinwhisker… I was wondering if you want to share this rabbit with me?" Robinwhisker looked at him thoughtfully and said, "It's your rabbit I'll catch my own. Thank you anyway." "Well you look _really _thin so I wanted to give you _something_" Timberclaw said in a smooth voice. Robinwhisker looked at her stomach area at the sound of her stomach growling and agreed to share with him with a bite of the rabbit. Timberclaw smiled and took a bite as well. When they finished eating they heard Icefeather yell, "STUPID RABBIT! IT'S TOO FAST!" his tone was angry and frustrated. Timberclaw chuckled and said, "Looks like your friends having a hard time catching old Thumper." Robinwhisker looked at him cheerfully and asked who Thumper was. "Thumper is the fastest rabbit in the entire forest. If you manage to catch him you're the fastest _cat_ in the forest!" Timberclaw explained. "Well I think we should continue but first we should go get Icefeather!" Robinwhisker offered. Timberclaw dashed into the bushes and came back shortly with Icefeather at his side. Timberclaw was explaining how it was impossible to catch the rabbit he was going after and Robinwhisker got a crazy idea. "Hey guys, I'm going to try to catch Thumper!" she announced. Timberclaw opened his mouth in protest but before words came Robinwhisker had already left.

Timberclaw and Icefeather had been waiting a while when Robinwhisker had come through the bush with a rabbit clamped in her jaws while she was panting wildly. The two toms dropped their jaws in shock, "You caught it?" said Timberclaw "Yeah…..I…did." Robinwhisker panted as she dropped the rabbit. Icefeather was still in shock but chuckled, " Hey, I could've caught him too… I just wore him out for you!" "hah….yeah…right!" yowled Robinwhisker, still out of breath. Timberclaw smiled at the playful bickering and smiled. The trio waited a couple of minutes when Robinwhisker said, "Well, I think my breath decided to come back." "I guess it has!" Timberclaw chuckled. "I say we all share the rabbit!" Robinwhisker announced. The toms agreed and they ate in silence.

Chapter 6

The trio walked further down the path and came to the river. Icefeather and Robinwhisker went together while Timberclaw waited at the trail. Robinwhisker had reached the rivers edge and lapped up the water eagerly. They had been walking and running all night and was very tired just like Icefeather who stuck his whole head in the water and came up again a few seconds later. They continued to drink for a couple of minutes and returned to the path. As they reached where Timberclaw was left they found him asleep and muttering. Icefeather was very tired as well and crouched beside him and fell fast asleep. Timberclaw kept muttering unknown words until Robinwhisker finally understood some of what he was saying, " Mother, Brother…. Please don't go!" he muttered. Robinwhisker thought about these words many times over until she finally slept.

Robinwhisker stared at Timberclaw's sleeping body and kept thinking about his words of "_Mother, Brother…please don't go!" _until he woke with a jolt and looked around him frantically. "Oh, guess it was just a dream!" he said with relief. "Timberclaw…" Robinwhisker started "yes?" he asked "Why did you mean when you said ' Mother, Brother…..please don't go!'" she finished. Timberclaw looked at her and said nothing but , "I don't want to talk about it!" Robinwhisker excepted the fact and continued about her ways. "Where's Icefeather?" Timberclaw asked. "He scented yet _another_ rabbit!" Robinwhisker said while rolling her eyes playfully, "Think we should go find him?" Timberclaw asked "O.K" Robinwhisker agreed. Robinwhisker opened her mouth and soon found Icefeather's scent. "Found him!" she called to Timberclaw. Timberclaw nodded and followed her.

The two walked in silence until Robinwhisker said, "Timberclaw… on the day we met…. where _were_ you going?" Timberclaw looked at her confused for a second but soon remembered, "Oh, I was going to mothermouth… to see my mother and brother" he said. Now it was Robinwhiskers turn to be confused, "To see your mother and brother?" she asked. Timberclaw nodded and it dawned on her that his family was dead. It made sense, "_Mother, Brother…please don't go!" _and him not wanting to talk about it! "Oh… sorry." She sympathized "It's O.K" he assured. "Why were you on Windclan territory?" he asked "Well, it's kinda' complicated. Firestar came to me and said that I had to abandon Thunderclan to fulfill a prophecy." She explained "A prophecy? Cool!" he meowed "So ….uh … What was your clan like?" he asked. Robinwhisker had forgotten what clan life was like but remembered quickly, "It was comfortable…. Except for when I was still a kit," she answered. Timberclaw was confused "Why? What happened?" he asked, "Well it's a long story. I had snuck out of the camp like I did everyday to go to a certain clearing that I liked very much. One day wile I was there Shadowclan attacked…" she began with a small hint of pain, " Two of my siblings had been ill only a couple days before too but they survived and they were killed by Shadowclan. I had three siblings. The other went missing and was never found. My parents went to battle too. Only my dad lived through it though." She finished with pain flooding her voice now. Timberclaw pressed against her side and apologized for bringing it up. "It's O.K. at least I have a friend by my side!" she said with the pain in her eyes slowly diminishing. "Yea…..friends." Timberclaw said a little disappointed. "Well, actually I like you more than a friend." Robinwhisker said. Timberclaws ears went up and a smile crept on his face. "I like you too, Robinwhisker!" Said Timberclaw. Robinwhisker began to purr and then Icefeather jumped from the bushes. "Hey Icefeather! Any luck?" Robinwhisker purred "Yeah! I caught a whole bunch of mice!" he replied joyfully "Good. C'mon Timberclaw, let's eat!" she mewed. The couple followed Icefeather as he lead them to a small pile of mice. "Dig in!" he offered as he took a scrawny mouse from the pile. Robinwhisker took a plump one and so did Timberclaw. The three cats ate in silence and Icefeather broke the silence by saying, "So what were you guys doing?" "Talking," Robinwhisker answered quickly. "About what?" "Well nothing really," Timberclaw answered "S_uuuure_ you did!" Icefeather grumbled while rolling his eyes and chewing a mouthful of mouse. "Are you calling us a liar Icefeather!" spat Robinwhisker angrily "No! I'm just saying you can tell me anything." He spat back. Robinwhisker became calmer but not calm. They decided to continue their journey and Icefeather walked in the middle of Timberclaw and Robinwhisker starting an uneasiness. Robinwhisker stopped the group and pulled Icefeather over to the side. "Icefeather, I didn't tell you the full truth," Robinwhisker admitted "O.K, so tell me the truth then." He ordered "While we were coming to get you me an Timberclaw did talk and well… wait here," she said as she started to walk to Timberclaw. Timberclaw and Robinwhisker quickly walked out of earshot and Robinwhisker asked, "O.K, so we know that we like each other….sooo…. does that make us mates?" "I believe it does, Robinwhisker." answered Timberclaw. Robinwhisker nodded with a smile and trotted back over to Icefeather, "Well, Icefeather… me and Timberclaw are….mates!" she admitted. Icefeather's eyes widened and the whole forest seemed to freeze in a dead silence. "WHAT?" yowled Icefeather "WELL AT LEAST HE ACTUALLY TALKS TO ME! WITH YOU I GOTTA START YOUR OWN SENTENCE HALF THE TIME!" Robinwhisker yelled "WELL I DON'T HAVE TO TALK AROUND YOU BECAUSE YOU TALK PLENTY WITH THAT BIG MOUTH OF YOURS!" he snapped. Robinwhisker became enraged at his words and curled her lips to snarl. "Go away," she whispered "I never want to see you again!" she said much more loudly with teary eyes. Icefeather had tear filled eyes too, "OK I'LL LEAVE AND BE A _LOYAL_ THUNDERCLAN WARRIOR!" he retorted as he turned and never looked back.

ZEE END! Look for the fourth book!


End file.
